Little mermaids lover
by fleshtearer91
Summary: Ariel is feeling frustrated and turns to her daughter for help.


Ariel, former princess of Atlantis stood outside her daughters room, Eric, her husband, was away and she had some urges that were driving her mad. in fact, she wasn't sure her husband would help anyway, he was always on about business and never paid her attention anymore. "Damn Eric, I can't wait anymore" Melody was awake when she entered, though it was early.

"What's up, mum?" her daughter inquired, Melody, in question had grown to be a very beautiful young woman, It was her 18th birthday and Ariel had decided on a special way to celebrate. "Well,you know how your father asked us to hold your birthday celebration until he came home?" "Yeah", she was upset when it was decided, but understood. "Well I was thinking of a way that we could celebrate, just you and me" she had to be careful how she played her cards, she had to make it seem as a regular activity. "What is it mum?" Her daughters eyes lit up at that, _So cute when she's happy_ Ariel thought.

"Well, I thought we could bond some more", Her daughter looked at her curiously, "What do you mean? You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you." Ariel had hoped she'd say that. "Well, we could be more than best friends." She had made sure Melody was kept cloistered away ever since Eric had become obssessed with royal duties. "How? I don't know how we could be any closer." She seemed excited at the prospect, _good, she's curious_ the mother thought. she approached the bed while starting to ono the lacing at the back of her dress.

"It's simple..." she stated as she let the dress fall to the floor around her, exposing her large firm breasts and her lacy red underwear. She noticed Melody blushed and turned her head but didn't look away. _Excellent_, she thought. "...we're really close, and when two people are as close as us, they have sex.". Melody looked unsure, "Trust me dear, it's perfectly normal, would I lie to you?"Meloy had no reason to mistrust her mother, so she figured she must be telling the truth. "OK mum, if you say so" Ariel could only watch as her daughter pulled herself out of bed, and started stripping out of her sleepwear. "Wow, Melody, you've become a truly beautiful young woman." she blurted out, she was more focused on trying to keep from jumping Melody right there. 'Thanks mum, but you're prettier than me" "Well then, let's start bonding then."

Ariel neede no further invitation as she swept Melody up in one smooth motion, pressing her lips to her daughters. placing Melody on the bed she began a series of kisses leading down her body, leading down her neck, to her collarbone then stopping at her perky tits to suck on them a little, earning a moan from her daughter. she had decided tolet her daughter enjoy the experience of having her mother suck her tits,earning more and more frantic moans from her daughter, she stopped when Melody screamed breathlessly and arched her back. Ariel had placed her hand between her daughters thighs to find that she had already cum.

"Well, that was fast, but I'm nowhere near done with you yet." and she decided to forego anymore teasing and placed her head between the younger girls thighs, tongueing her daughters pussy. She decided Melody tasted quite nice,but that thought was cut short as Meloy came again. "Again? damn you are easy." "I...I...I'm sorry mum, please don'tbe mad." "mad? no, I'm excited,this just shows how much I mean to you. I take it as a compliment." That made her smile, "Nowfor the fun to really begin." "So that was the warmup?" Melody asked enthusiastically.

"That's my girl" Ariel straddled her daughter and pressed her womanhood against melody's. Melody sat up as much as she could, wrapping her arms around her mother for support, and wrapped her lips around her mothers nipple, to return the favor. "Ooh, good girl" Ariel moaned, as she started grinding hips sending tremors through Melody, Melodys moans were muffled by her tits, but she could tell when her daughter was cumming. Ariel was just starting to feel the pressure build up inside her.

Melody was beginning to last longer between orgasms, and had started using her hands to help, one hand fondled Ariels breast, while the other one started to caress her ass. Ariels moans were becoming fiercer and fiercer with each secon as she neared breaking point,and with one Final scream her juices flooded from her soaking her daughters nether regions.

"That was just what the doctor ordered."Ariel whispered to herself, she turned and peckedMelody on the forehead. "Hey mum." Ariel propped herself up on one arm to look at her daughter better. "Yes dear?" Melody seemed to want to ask something but was to shy to ask, just as Ariel was going to reassure her daughterMeloy shylyasked,"Will you... Will you let me lick you? Like youlicked me?" Ariel had to keep from screaming yes at her daughter. "Of course, if I can do it to you, you can always do it to me." Melody went to pickherselfup, "No,Melody,you're the birthday girl, and I have a better way." she gently pushed Melody onto her back. Ariel then moved over her daughter so she was straddling her face.

Melody started to do to her mother what she had done to her, though she found her mothers clit by accident,and paid extra attention to it as her mother loved it. Melody could tell her mother was really enjoying it when Ariel had started to grind her pussy against her face. "OH... OH GOSH... GOSH MELODY , I... I... I'M CUMMING!" she heard her mother scream, she had eagerly put her mouth over her mothers pussy to catch the sweet nectar of her mother and swallowed it eagerly.

Ariel rolled off her daughter and positioned herself next to her. Melody rolle over to cuddle into her mother, and was excited when her mother hugged back, :Hey mum..." "Hmmm" "You're delicious." "Thanks Melody, you were amazing, we should do this regularly." "Totally" came the excited reply, Ariel couldn't help but cheer on the inside, the best lover she ever had was her daughter, andit was going tobe a regular thing. Ariel and Melody fell asleep together in bliss, an to recover for their next round.


End file.
